


Studio Galáctico

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Pornstars, Power Bottom Cristiano, Size Kink, Surprise Power Top Leo, the word papi is used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano's first instinct was to laugh.</p><p>The guy was tiny, easily a head shorter than him, with slender limbs and pale, tattooed skin. He was cute, with his big brown eyes and dimpled chin, but nothing about him really screamed 'top.' He had a sleeve of tattoos down one arm and to Cris it looked like a little boy playing at being a badass. Cristiano wondered where they found this guy and why they thought he was going to be able to convincingly top him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio Galáctico

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the porn star AU I've been promising on my tumblr for a couple weeks now! This is very porny - obv - and contains a lot of porn tropes and cliches, so read the tags carefully for any squicks! 
> 
> As always, find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano's first instinct was to laugh.

The guy was tiny, easily a head shorter than him, with slender limbs and pale, tattooed skin. He was cute, with his big brown eyes and dimpled chin, but nothing about him really screamed 'top.' He had a sleeve of tattoos down one arm and to Cris it looked like a little boy playing at being a badass. Cristiano wondered where they found this guy and why they thought he was going to be able to convincingly top him.

"Carlo, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Cristiano asked politely, dragging the director out of the room so they could speak in private.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked once the door was shut. "You're really going to have that little flea top?"

Carlo put a hand up. "I know how it looks, but believe me, it'll be great. He has the biggest dick I've ever seen in my life, and have you seen his ass? He probably fucks like a champ."

"Where did you even find him?" Cristiano asked, folding his arms over his chest. It wasn't like he'd never bottomed for a smaller guy before, but this was something else entirely. It was going to look like a chihuahua humping a great dane.

"He sent us some pictures. I swear I thought they were photoshopped until he showed up for the audition and I saw it in person. Trust me, you're going to love this guy," Carlo assured him. Cristiano wasn't convinced. "Look, if it doesn't work out we don't have to use the footage. But you're our star, I know if anyone can make this video work, it's you."

Cristiano sighed. Of course Carlo would resort to stroking Cristiano's ego to get his way. The old man knew just how to play him. "Fine. I need to get prepped. Tell him I'll be a few minutes."

"You're the best, Cristiano, the best," Carlo said, patting him on the shoulder. Cristiano just waved a hand.

"Yeah, Carletto, I know."

**

The guy was still dressed when Cristiano padded back into the room. Those brown eyes got even bigger at the sight of a naked Cristiano, and his pale skin flushed pink up to the tips of his ears. Cristiano smirked a little and flexed for the new guy.

"Like what you see?" he asked cockily, climbing up onto the bed. The guy nodded quickly and licked his lips. "So, you're Leo right?"

"Leo Messi," the other man said softly. He had an odd accent, but his voice was soft and pleasant. He hoped Leo would come out of his shell once they got rolling - silent tops weren't very popular at Galáctico.

"Where are you from?" Cristiano asked curiously. The guy looked a bit unsure, speaking in halting English.

"Argentina," he said quietly. Cristiano nodded, switching to Spanish. Leo's relief was palpable at getting to speak in his native language. The could always add subtitles to the video later if Leo lapsed back into Spanish during filming.

"What brings you to LA?" he asked. Leo didn't seem like the adventurous type, it was hard to imagine him moving thousands of miles away from his home and family, but sometimes it was hard to tell with certain people, especially when they were as shy as Leo.

"I moved for a job. But it didn't work out," he said, shrugging. 

"Hm, well, your old jobs' loss is Carlo's gain. Let's talk about the shoot, ok? We'll stick to Spanish until we get to the dirty talk - the audience likes it when I speak in English for that stuff. Now, I'm assuming you've never done porn before?" he asked. Leo shook his head. "You have at least had gay sex, right?" Leo nodded. Cristiano sighed in relief. "Good. Then you know the basics. I prepped myself so you don't have to bother with that, we can just get right to the act -"

He was cut off by Leo. "No no, you'll need more prep," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Cristiano raised his eyebrows. Carlo had said the guy was hung, but Cris was a pro, and he doubted this little flea was packing anything he couldn't handle.

"Listen, Leo, I've been doing this for a while now. Anything you have, I guarantee I've seen before," he said, but Leo just shook his head again.

"No, you haven't. Trust me," Leo said firmly. He didn't sound boasting or cocky like most men would have saying something like that, he spoke like he was stating a simple truth. Cristiano just shrugged.

"Fine, then we can do a little more foreplay. Let's go over the ground rules: condoms are mandatory, no exceptions. Two, if I tell you to stop, you stop. Three, some roughness is okay, but don't go crazy. Ass slapping, hair pulling, a little choking - all good. No spitting, though, I hate that shit. We'll switch positions a few times, just go where I guide you and watch where your arms and legs are so you don't block the shot. You're new so we'll do a pretty standard scene - make out, blowjobs, fingering, fucking. Any questions before we start?"

Leo looked sheepish again. Cristiano sighed - if he was this shy and tentative during sex, this was going to be a very long shoot. What Leo said next surprised him. "Can I come on your face?"

Laughing, Cristiano leaned back on his hands. "Sure thing. Just aim low so you don't get it in my hair. I have to admit, I'm impressed... most guys don't have the balls to ask me that."

"I've fantasized about it - about you - for a long time now. I'm a big fan," Leo admitted. Cristiano rolled his eyes good-naturedly and smiled, a puff of air escaping through his nose.

"You and every other gay guy in the world. Let's get started, ok?" he asked, glancing at Carlo to signal he was ready. There was some murmuring and shuffling while the crew got ready, then Carlo was twirling his finger to indicate that he should get started. Cristiano took a breath, closing his eyes briefly prepare himself, then settled himself against Leo's small body and smiled prettily at him.

"Are you nervous?" Cristiano asked quietly. Leo nodded, then Cristiano stroked the other man's face, nuzzling against him. "It's ok. I'll take care of you. Why don't you give me a kiss?" he suggested, nuzzling their lips together. To his surprise, Leo surged up and kissed him hard, almost bruisingly rough, sliding a hand into his hair and gripping it tight. Tilting his head, he parted his lips and let Leo plunder his mouth, moaning into it quietly. Leo seemed to be taking initiative now and it put Cristiano at ease - at least he wouldn't have to hold Leo's hand through all of it. He felt his hair being tugged firmly as Leo's tongue invaded his mouth and Cristiano slipped a hand between his thighs, not the least bit surprised to find the other man already hard. He seemed to be getting more worked up by the minute, practically vibrating with excitement, and Cristiano gave him a squeeze through the rough denim of his jeans. He did feel quite big, but that wasn't unusual in porn. Cristiano could handle it. The hand that wasn't pulling his hair was wandering over Cristiano's body, stroking and petting slowly, as if Leo was trying to memorize the feel of him. It did feel nice - Cristiano worked hard for his body, he wanted people to admire it, whether with their eyes or hands.

Leo was panting when Cristiano finally broke the kiss. He smiled at the smaller man, taking in his flushed face and excited eyes. Sometimes he got cynical about sex, but Leo's enthusiasm was infectious, and he leaned in and kissed his way down that pale thick neck while he dragged Leo's shirt up. Leo had a surprisingly nice body, slender, with a defined set of abs, and Cristiano let his hands wander over that milky pale skin. He knew it would look amazing on camera, his tanned hands on Leo's porcelain skin, so he shifted out of the way a bit so the cameraman could get a good shot, and let his hand stroke up and down that flat belly.

"Lean up so I can undress you, baby," he said softly, helping Leo out of his shirt and tossing it aside before yanking his jeans open and slipping a hand inside and rubbing his cock through his underwear while Leo moaned. He didn't feel entirely hard yet and Cristiano felt a bit offended - he didn't usually have problems with his partners getting hard for him. Pulling back, he yanked off Leo's shoes and socks, then tugged his jeans off, eyes widening a bit when he got a good look at the bulge in Leo's briefs.

"Are you hard for me, baby?" Cristiano asked, leaning down and mouthing at Leo's cock through the cotton of his underwear. Cristiano didn't personally find briefs very sexy and he wanted to get Leo out of them as soon as possible, but the audience liked a tease and a big reveal. So he laved his tongue over that big bulge, wetting Leo's underwear with saliva while the other man tugged at his hair helplessly.

"God, yes, it just ... it's so big that it takes a while to get hard," Leo explained sheepishly, blushing while Cristiano gave him a playfully skeptical look.

"Everyone's been going crazy over your cock," Cristiano said. "I think I wanna see for myself."

Moving out of the way so the camera could get a good view, Cristiano gently started peeling Leo's underwear down, finally freeing what he'd been rubbing and licking. And he almost choked on his tongue.

"Holy shit." Usually Cristiano would let out breathy porn noises, cooing over his partners' big cock, begging for it inside him. But his voice this time was shocked and a little nervous, and he wrapped a hand around the base to be sure it wasn't just Leo's small body making his cock look bigger than it actually was. It wasn't.

Leo jumped a bit at the touch of Cristiano's hand squeezing and stroking him. His cock was thick, intimidatingly so, and Cristiano had to force himself to get back into character. "It's so fucking big," he murmured, putting on his sexy voice. And it still wasn't even fully hard. Cristiano felt a nervous thrill go through him.

Leo smiled sheepishly, his pale cheeks turning pink, and Cristiano stroked a soothing hand down his thigh as he kissed down Leo's chest. His abs were so nice and defined, and Cristiano took the time to drag his tongue over the valleys and ridges of them before continuing his descent, only stopping when he reached the other man's massive cock. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his lips around it and gave a little suck, mindful of his teeth as that thick cock filled his mouth. God, he could barely fit his mouth around it, how was it supposed to go in his ass? His palms were sweaty with nervousness, but there was arousal as well, and the excitement of a new challenge - Cristiano had never really considered himself a size queen, but he was the best power bottom in the world, or in his head he was, and he was determined to take this cock as enthusiastically as he took any other. Leo was moaning helplessly, his hands twitching and fluttering, unsure of what he should do with them. Cristiano could hear Carlo admonishing him to not look at the camera - that would get edited out later - and to put his hand on Cristiano's head. Leo obeyed, and soon Cristiano felt a hand in his hair, gripping surprisingly tight as his mouth worked on that fat cock. Steeling himself, he sank down on it, swallowing it to the root, gripping Leo's thigh tightly as he practically suffocated with that huge cock stuffed in his throat.

"Great, guys, great," Carlo muttered. "Cristiano, I want you to let your head hand over the bed, upside down, and Leo, you're going to fuck his mouth. Ok?" Carlo asked, and Cristiano pulled off, gasping for oxygen. He gazed up at Leo hotly - he was nervous at the prospect, but so excited for it as well, feeling butterflies in his gut at the thought of having his throat fucked. It would look amazing on camera, he was sure. But they had to transition naturally, so Cristiano started stroking Leo and cooing at him.

"Wanna fuck my mouth, Leo?" he asked. Leo nodded, his eyes as round as saucers. Cristiano smiled and kissed him lightly before scooting over, laying flat on his back, his head hanging over the edge of the bed. "Do it. Come stand in front of me."

Leo's legs were shaking, Cristiano could see it clearly as the younger man followed his order and moved into position. Cristiano parted his lips invitingly, mouth open obscenely wide, reaching up and giving Leo's ass a little encouraging squeeze. It didn't take long - Leo was a quick learner, and he pushed that big cock into Cristiano's wet mouth, thrusting shallowly at first, then deeper as Cristiano gave him a little tap on the ass. The camera was right above him, zooming in tight on Cristiano's throat as it bulged when Leo sank his cock in deep. It was suffocating, and Cristiano felt sweaty and hot all over, his hands shaking a bit as his throat was stretched wide and stuffed full. It was like having a baseball bat shoved down his throat. His ass was clenching already at the thought of taking it inside him.

Leo was making little helpless sounds, moaning loudly, his hand cupping Cristiano's jaw as he moved his hips and fucked Cristiano's mouth, just as he'd been instructed to. His movements were less hesitant now, and his cock was so big that Cristiano, an expert deep throater, actually gagged a bit. Carlo spoke encouragingly to Leo so he wouldn't try to pull off, and Cristiano gagged again as Leo fucked deep into his throat, those wet muscles clenching around his cock. Leo cursed under his breath, hips working faster and harder, his grip getting almost painfully tight on Cristiano's jaw. Cristiano felt ... helpless in a way he usually didn't, and it sent a pleasant shiver though him while this little man in front of him found his footing and transformed, bit by bit, into a proper Galactico power top. Cristiano had been unsure about him at first, but it seemed as if Leo would fit right in.

"Speak up, Leo. Talk dirty for us," Carlo prompted. Leo swallowed thickly, voice a little unsure as he began.

"Take - take my cock," he said in Spanish. Cristiano's cock twitched. That soft shy voice giving orders, talking that way, sent a rush of heat through him. Leo's voice was steadier the next time he spoke. "Suck that big dick."

There was a camera behind Leo, undoubtedly filming his plush round ass as he thrust into Cristiano's mouth. Cristiano nudged him away so he could catch his breath.

"God damn, baby. That thing is a monster," he panted, wiping his face clean.

"Why don't you suck me off for a while, hm?" Cristiano suggested sweetly. They were both back on the bed in a flash, Leo copying Cristiano's earlier actions and kissing down his chest. He knew he have a sore throat tomorrow - it already ached from being stuffed full. It was a pleasant ache, though, and he slid his hands into Leo's hair, stroking those soft dark strands encouragingly. It felt nice, Leo's mouth on him, sucking eagerly. Leo couldn't deep throat, so he used his hand to stroke the base of Cristiano's cock while his mouth took in as much as possible without choking. His movements were practiced and surprisingly confident as he got used to being on camera, and Cristiano carded his fingers through that soft hair, his eyes following Leo's pink lips as they slid up and down on his cock.

There was lube stashed under the pillow and Cristiano dug the bottle out, passing it down to Leo. "Finger me," he said eagerly, parting his legs. Leo didn't even pull off his cock, just took the lube and slicked his fingers up before letting two of his thick digits sink inside of Cristiano's pink little opening. He'd already done the prep work backstage - fingering himself, lubing, using a toy, and if Leo had been endowed like a normal man - or even a normal male pornstar - he would have been fine. But Leo was hung like a damn horse, and Cristiano wanted to be as prepared as possible before he even tried to take the other man on. He tried to force himself to relax, getting lost in the feeling of Leo's soft mouth on his cock, those thick fingers scissoring his ass, brushing right against his prostate. Leo must have done this before, even though Cristiano couldn't imagine many bottoms were willing to take that monster he called a cock.

"How many times have you topped?" Cristiano asked curiously. Leo pulled off, glancing up at him as he worked his fingers in and out of Cristiano's ass, making him moan and arch up a bit.

"A lot," Leo said. Cristiano raised his eyebrows. Leo must have seen the shock on his face, because he quickly spoke again. "I dated a guy. He found out about my ... well, about me, and he was into that sort of thing. I'd never topped before him." Leo's tongue curled around Cristiano's cock, and he slowly slid a third finger into him, stretching him wide. Cristiano arched his back, groaning.

"Is he the only guy you ever topped?" Cristiano asked, rocking his hips, trying to get those talented fingers deeper inside him.

"Yeah," Leo said with a sheepish smile. "But he taught me a lot. I know what to do, don't worry."

Hearing that put him slightly more at ease, and he relaxed back against the pillows as Leo resumed sucking him. He lost track of how long it lasted, Leo working his cock, stretching his ass open slowly while Cristiano writhed on the bed. He could have done it all night, but Carlo's voice soon rang out again.

"Leo, Cris, let's get to the main event, ok?" he said eagerly. Cristiano nodded and guided Leo off, languidly rolling over onto his hands and knees. He could hear a condom being opened - Carlo must have handed it to him - and rolled on, then the tell-tale snick of a bottle cap flicking open, and then finally Cristiano felt something blunt against his stretched hole.

"Take a deep breath," Leo said softly, his free hand stroking soothingly up Cristiano's sides. There were a few pushes against his hole, then burning pain as the slick head finally popped in.

Cristiano squealed.

There was no other word for it. A very loud, unmanly squeal escaped him, and he buried his face in the pillows to muffle it as he was stretched agonizingly wide. Leo was practiced and patient, pausing with only the head in to give Cristiano time to adjust. Cristiano just cursed in Portuguese, crushing the pillow in his hands, his entire body tense and trembling. 

"Are you ok?" Leo asked worriedly, leaning down close to Cristiano's face. Cristiano just nodded, unable to speak. He felt like he was being split in half.

Leo just kept making soft soothing sounds, inching his cock in little by little, wedging it into Cristiano's clenching body. Cristiano had to force himself to breath, taking in huge, slow gulps of air to try to calm himself down and force his body to relax. He thought about how great it would look on camera, how much his fans would get off on seeing him speared on a monster cock like Leo's, about all the praise and compliments they'd throw his way. He let go of the pillow and shifted his hips. He knew what his fans wanted to hear, so he took another deep breath and steadied his voice.

"Deeper, papi," he moaned in English, and Leo must have understood that much because Cristiano felt Leo's hands flutter on his waist, then grab his hips tightly. The little man let out a curse, hips thrusting forward, and then Cristiano felt Leo's sharp hipbones pressed up tight against his ass. It felt like it was in his stomach, and Cristiano shifted again, feeling himself at least starting to adjust now. It still hurt like hell, but it was at least tolerable enough that he could slip back into character and focus on making his fans happy.

"Fuck, baby, you're fucking huge. Killin' me with that thing," he said with a huffed out laugh. 

"Sorry," Leo said softly in Spanish, kissing Cristiano's shoulders and reaching under him, stroking his cock back to hardness. Cristiano pushed his ass back, just a little. 

"Come on, papi, give it to me," he panted, replying in English. Leo cursed again, hips stuttering a bit before sliding almost all the way out, then inching his way back in. It got easier each time, until his strokes were smooth and languid, sinking into Cristiano's tight, muscular ass. The cameras were all over them, one zooming in close on Leo's cock impaling him, the other behind Leo, no doubt filming that plush round ass of his. He was already thinking about next time, about maybe doing a little rimming, but his train of thought was sidetracked by Leo's cock plunging all the way into him, so deep Cristiano swore he could taste it.

"Fuuuck," Cristiano groaned, starting to rock his hips, pushing his ass back. He wanted to lay there and let Leo fuck him stupid with that giant cock, but he was a power bottom, the best power bottom, and that meant he had work to do. So he breathed in deep and rocked back onto Leo's throbbing length as Leo's hand moved on him, bringing his cock back to life. It was hard to focus on that with what felt like a tree trunk in his ass, but he finally managed to get hard again, and he groaned and reached back, squeezing Leo's hip encouragingly.

"Harder, baby," he moaned. Leo surprised him again by forcing him down flat on the bed, grabbing his hips in shockingly strong hands, and going at him roughly. Cristiano cried out, the change in angle forcing Leo's cock right up against his prostate, the pressure against it near-steady as the speed of his thrusts increased. It hurt, undeniably, but it was so good, being stretched open and impaled like this. Leo grabbed his wrists and held them down above his head, making Cristiano's entire body flush hot. It wasn't something he liked to advertise, but he thoroughly enjoyed being held down and fucked, and even though he knew he could break Leo's hold anytime he wanted to, it was still sinfully hot, this shy boy getting so rough. 

Leo's huge cock was reaching places inside him no other man ever had. Cristiano couldn't help but push his ass back, begging for more, deeper, harder as Leo's hands moved to his waist and squeezed. "Fuck, god, fuck me," Cristiano panted, groaning as Leo nailed his prostate each time he sank in, shivering pleasantly at the feel of those big hands on his waist, gripping so hard he was sure he'd have bruises in the morning. Leo was sucking and biting at his neck, trying to mark him maybe, leaving red and purple splotches on his tan throat. Cristiano's cock was trapped against the bed, being rubbed maddeningly against the soft sheets as Leo fucked into him, making his toes curl.

"It's so fucking good, fuck," Cristiano babbled. "God, baby, you are fucking me so good." Sometimes, in porn, Cristiano had to lie and exaggerate to get a good scene for the viewers. This time, though, he meant every word tumbling out of his mouth. He pushed his ass back eagerly, reaching back and grabbing Leo's ass, squeezing and kneading, encouraging him. "Do you like my ass, baby?"

"Yes," Leo hissed, biting into Cristiano's shoulder hard enough to make him yelp a bit. Leo had seemed so shy and withdrawn at first - Cristiano had no idea where this rough, demanding creature on top of him had come from. He was sure it would look amazing on camera, that transformation from hesitant boy to biting, growling power top. "So tight."

"Yeah? Nice and tight around your cock, baby?" Cristiano asked, groaning when he felt a hand in his hair, yanking his head back. He couldn't help but smile. Leo was a natural at this.

"Call me papi again," Leo grunted, pulling on Cristiano's dark curls. Cristiano pushed his ass back and cried out, writhing against the sheets as Leo pounded into him. He felt like he was being split in two in the best way possible. "Say it."

It was hardly the first time he'd received that command, but getting it from a guy three years younger than him was new. He just let out a breathless, pleased little laugh. " _Sim_ ," he said sweetly. Leo groaned, biting his neck again, shoving in as deep as he could. "Mm, papi, fuck my ass."

Leo let out a strangled noise. Cristiano smiled again, proud. "Turn over," Leo said as he pulled out. Cristiano hissed, pausing a moment to let the camera get a closeup of his stretched, gaping hole, then languidly rolled onto his back. Leo immediately grabbed his knees and pushed his legs back, and Cristiano shifted so his ass was high in the air, most of his weight resting on his upper back, his legs spread wide. Leo rose to his feet, squatting down a bit and aiming his cock downward, then sank back into Cristiano's tender opening. It was a bit of an advanced position, but Leo seemed to know what he was doing, grabbing Cristiano's ankles and holding him steady as he started thrusting again. The angle was different, deeper, and that big cock was pushing right up against his prostate again, making Cristiano cry out loudly. The constant pressure was maddening.

His legs were spread so wide he was nearly doing a split, but all he could focus on was Leo's huge cock stretching him wide, impaling him, making him squirm in pleasure. "Yeah, fuck me with that big dick. God, it's so good," he groaned, reaching for his cock. To his surprise, Leo grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away.

"No. You're going to come from my cock," Leo said in firm Spanish. Cristiano's whole body felt hot at this quiet, shy guy ordering him around like this. He'd done it a few times before, come untouched, but it was unusual and difficult to pull off. Leo's cock felt so good inside him, though, and Cristiano was already feeling a familiar tingling in his toes.

"Mm, yeah? Gonna make me come with your big fucking cock?" Cristiano asked, switching back to English, reaching up and toying with Leo's nipples. Leo nodded and groaned, grabbing Cristiano's knees and pushing his legs back so far he was nearly folded in half. Cristiano cried out in the sudden change in angle, and without warning, his orgasm crashed down on him, white milky fluid spurting out onto his abs, chest, even up to his neck. He was silent through it, mouth open in shock, his whole body trembling from the force of it all. He'd never come like that, so suddenly and easily.

Leo was still pounding into him, groaning at the way Cristiano's warm slick hole clenched and pulsed and fluttered around his cock. His body was starting to go limp as his orgasm sapped his strength, so Leo helped him lower his body back onto the bed, then shifted down onto his knees, guiding Cristiano's legs around his waist. Moaning, he resumed his eager thrusting, chasing his own orgasm now, pounding into Cristiano's slack body.

"Mmm, Leo, just like that. You are so fucking good, baby," he murmured, the word slipping out. Leo grabbed him by the neck, growling at him.

"What did you call me?" Leo asked in English, eyebrows raised as he squeezed Cristiano's neck. His heart starting pounding again, limp cock twitching in interest at Leo's roughness.

"Papi, papi," Cristiano corrected, running his hands soothing up Leo's arms. Leo shook him off, grabbing Cristiano's wrists and slamming them down above his head. Cristiano arched his back, legs tightening around Leo's waist as he was manhandled. His cock was trying valiantly to come back to life. A hand quickly found its way back to his throat, not squeezing, just holding.

"Slut," Leo hissed. Cristiano nodded, rocking his hips up as Leo hammered into him. "Tell me how much you like it."

"Mm, god, I love it," he panted. "Love a big cock in my ass, your big cock, I want it everyday. Make me take it, make me swallow your come, I want it."

Leo let out a choked, strangled moan, quickly yanking his cock out of Cristiano and stripping off the condom. He tossed it aside carelessly, then moved like a lightning bolt, kneeling next to Cristiano's head and stroking his cock frantically. Cristiano leaned up and sucked on the head hungrily, moaning when the first splash of fluid hit his tongue. Pulling off, he tilted his face up and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out eagerly as Leo came all over his face. There was so much of it, everywhere, coating his cheeks, lips, nose, some getting in his mouth. He felt utterly soaked, moaning while he rubbed it into his skin, scooping it up and licking it off his fingers. He had a mouthful of it, and he looked at the camera and showed off the puddle of milky cream on his tongue before swallowing it down with a moan. Leo groaned again. Cristiano just laid limply on the bed, his entire body aching.

Leo reached over, spreading Cristiano's legs wide, and the camera got in close to film his sore, stretched hole. "Oh my god," he panted. "I think you broke me."

Leo smiled sheepishly, right back to his normal shy self now that his orgasm had faded. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Perfect," Cristiano said, yanking Leo up for a kiss. "We're definitely doing a sequel. You interested?"

Leo nodded excitedly. 

"Cut! Great, guys, that was incredible. Leo, when you're cleaned up come to my office and we'll talk about getting you in some more scenes with Cristiano. You guys were amazing, absolutely amazing. This video is going to be huge," Carlo said happily, trotting off to talk to the crew. Cristiano just carefully stretched his legs out, then rolled onto his belly.

"I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week. So, how was your first porn shoot?" Cristiano asked, digging out some wet wipes that were stashed behind the mattress and carefully cleaning his face off. Leo took a few as well to clean himself up. 

"Amazing. I was nervous," he admitted. Cristiano smiled a bit. "Thank you for helping me. I hope you're not in too much pain?"

"Nah, it's a good ache, you know?" he said with a smile. "Help me up, I need to go shower."

Leo smiled and took Cristiano's arm, holding him around the waist while Cris limped toward the bathroom. It was Carlo's house they were shooting in, using one of the guest bedrooms specially designated for filming, and it had a gorgeous en-suite bathroom with an amazing shower that Cris always liked to take advantage of. "Hey, go grab your cell phone, we'll get a little extra footage of us in the shower to put on the site. If you're ok with that?"

Leo just beamed at him.


End file.
